O desejo dos que se foram
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo acaba de morrer, e Shion percebe que Regulus está tendo dificuldade para lidar com a dor da perda.


**O desejo dos que se foram**

* * *

><p>Lá estava ela, a armadura de Sagitário. Suja de sangue, mas cheia de poder e de energia, apontando para o norte, como a bússola do navio da esperança. Os soldados e cavaleiros evitavam cruzar os olhares e conversar em voz alta. O pesado clima diferia do momento em que todos se uniram para lutar, exaltados e animados, socando o ar e gritando. Ninguém ousava dirigir-se à Athena, que se unia ao silêncio, pensativa, mas sem derramar uma lágrima.<p>

Alguns soldados choravam baixo. Sentiam gratidão pelo líder que acabaram de perder, recordando-se das vezes que ouviram seus conselhos ou palavras de encorajamento. Havia amáveis atitudes no passado do general que não se importava em dar a vida pelos subordinados. Apesar de ter sido desprezado no passado, era agora um querido mestre.

Shion não ousou soltar nenhuma palavra para Athena. Também tinha seus próprios sentimentos para lidar. Estava acostumado a conversar com Sísifo, que vinha até ele de vez em quando para saber se estava bem. Era triste pensar que não veria mais o veterano aparecer em sua casa e dar-lhe bons conselhos. Por mais ocupado que estivesse, Sísifo sempre ouvia e se dispunha para ajudar a resolver os mais diversos problemas. Era impossível não estimá-lo.

Entre os choros baixos, havia o de outro companheiro, em um canto discreto. Shion viu o adolescente pendurado no peitoril do navio, escondendo de todos a sua dor. No começo, deixou que tentasse se resolver, mas, depois de meia hora, notou que alguns soldados comentavam sobre seu comportamento e resolveu interferir. Não podia culpá-lo. Se tivesse sua idade e perdesse alguém tão importante, também não aguentaria.

Caminhou até seu lado e apoiou-se no peitoril, olhando para o mar branco e nebuloso abaixo. Quando notou sua presença, a voz alterada reclamou:

"Não olhe! Não olhe, ninguém deve ver um cavaleiro de ouro assim!"

Shion queria que Regulus pudesse ver seu sorriso um tanto forçado. Queria confortá-lo, ao menos um pouco.

"Não estou olhando, Regulus. Veja, estou só olhando esta nuvem aqui. Estou apenas olhando diretamente para ela. Não vejo mais nada."

"Não consigo parar... Droga!"

"Apenas observe, Regulus. Veja a nuvem sob o navio e concentre-se nela. Concentre-se nas formas que se fazem e se desfazem, no movimento constante, dela e nosso. Concentre-se."

As lágrimas de Regulus pingavam e afundavam na nuvem, causando um rebuliço na névoa. O adolescente não podia conter a raiva.

"Não posso chorar. Se eu chorar, a moral do exército diminui. Sísifo disse que eu preciso ser firme, que eu não posso chorar!"

"Ele tinha razão ao dizer isso. Concentre-se."

"Nos últimos dias, eu nem estava dando ouvidos para ele... Queria ficar longe dele, porque ele estava alterado. Eu queria lutar, e ele não queria que eu lutasse, então pedi ao Hakurei que me desse uma missão. Aquele Sísifo estava se preocupando à toa, mas parecia que eu não... que eu não me importava com ele, Shion!"

"Você conhece o Sísifo. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Regulus. Ninguém te conhece melhor do que ele. Ele também não te culpa, porque é difícil, e ele sabe disso. Observe a nuvem, concentre-se."

Regulus acalmou-se um pouco, seguindo o seu conselho.

"Queria ter trocado de lugar com ele..."

Shion sorriu-lhe. Compreendia muito bem o que era aquele desejo de sacrificar-se para que o mestre não morresse. Ele mesmo desejara, pouco antes da morte de seu mestre.

"Sísifo detestaria ouvir isso."

Foi a primeira vez que Regulus ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

"Hein?"

As palavras de alguns dias atrás emergiram, na mesma entonação. Shion não encontrou dificuldade alguma para repeti-las:

"Em vez de se preocupar com um velho como eu, devia se preocupar com o seu futuro!"

"Como é?"

"Foram as palavras de meu mestre Hakurei", explicou, "antes de ir para o castelo de Hades... Sísifo não quer que você morra, Regulus. Sísifo quer que você viva muitos e muitos anos. Ele quer que você seja feliz, que ria bastante, que lute bastante, que sobreviva à Guerra Santa e que tenha muitos recomeços depois disso. Ele adoraria te ver aprendendo mais técnicas e muitas outras coisas deste mundo. Ele jamais desejaria trocar de lugar com você, que é o mais jovem entre os cavaleiros de ouro... E não é só porque você é o mais jovem. É porque você também é um pouco filho dele."

"Eu?"

"Você teve sorte. Teve dois pais."

Surpreso com sua colocação, Regulus voltou a olhar para a nuvem, tentando reprimir as lágrimas que ameaçavam voltar.

"Shion, ele era tão chato... Tão insistente... Irritante às vezes."

"Eu sei."

"Mas eu era muito pior. Porque eu ficava pedindo para treinarmos luta, e eu queria experimentar as técnicas nele, queria me divertir o tempo inteiro tentando achar um jeito de derrotá-lo, e eu sei que ele nem sequer treinava mais, porque eu não deixava. Eu fui egoísta com ele! Talvez, se eu tivesse deixado ele treinar, se eu não tivesse sido tão egoísta...! Talvez ele tivesse mais poder e tivesse conseguido sobrevi..."

"Já chega, Regulus!", cortou Shion.

O adolescente calou-se, sentindo a mão do colega apoiar-se no topo de sua cabeça.

"Já chega, não fale mais nada. Sabe por quê? Porque Sísifo está ouvindo..."

"Hum?"

"Não o deixe mais triste, Regulus. Não jogue fora todos os momentos que vocês passaram juntos treinando. Sísifo adorava te ver crescer. Ele também se divertia nos treinos, e todos esses treinos são a fé dele em você. Você não roubou nada. Ele te deu tudo, porque você foi um presente, e ele quis retribuir. Enxugue as lágrimas e herde a vontade dele. Você pode não ser tão incrível ou tão forte quanto ele. Mas você tem a fé dele, e isso te torna mais especial do que ninguém, não é?"

"Shion..."

"Vou te esperar lá na frente, ao lado de Athena-sama. Somos só nós dois agora. Significa que somos parceiros. Conto com você para proteger a Athena-sama, a pessoa que Sísifo sempre estimou e protegeu. Vamos lutar juntos e sobreviver a tudo isto."

Shion deixou Regulus e voltou para o lado de Sasha. Esta, também, lutava contra a dor da perda de seu cavaleiro. Todos ali lutavam contra a dor da perda de alguém. Ninguém estava em condições de batalhar, mas não podiam recuar. Ele e Regulus deviam tomar o lugar de Sísifo e liderá-los.

Logo Regulus se juntou a ele, com o rosto seco.

"Desculpe, Shion."

"Tudo bem. Eu te entendo."

"Né... Aldebaran me disse que eu tinha mais cara do Sísifo do que do meu pai. Não lembro tão bem o rosto do meu pai, mas eu sei que o Sísifo era só meio-irmão do meu pai. Só metade do sangue dele... metade do meu sangue é da minha mãe, metade é do meu pai, e só metade do sangue dele é igual ao do Sísifo, então eu e o Sísifo não deveríamos ser assim tão parecidos. Não acha isso estranho?"

"Não sabia disso... Que ele era só meio-irmão de Ilias..."

"Então eu acho que você tem razão. Acho que tenho uma cara parecida com a do Sísifo porque o meu destino é herdar a vontade dele de ser um bom cavaleiro de Athena. Quero ser como ele no futuro. E para isso eu não posso ficar chorando... Tenho que ser forte e tentar deixar os soldados mais fortes de alguma maneira... E proteger a deusa Athena no lugar dele, senão ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo, não é?"

O sorriso de Regulus, que tentava esconder a esmagadora tristeza, era quase como a do Regulus feliz e despreocupado. Era impossível para Shion não sorrir de volta, orgulhoso de seu companheiro.

"É sim."

"Não vai ser fácil... Mas eu vou tentar sobreviver..."

E, naquele momento, Shion acreditou que Regulus superaria a Guerra Santa.

* * *

><p>Shion lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Asmita de Virgem. Sobre como a vida de um mosquito era curta em comparação com a de um humano, e como a vida de um humano era insignificante diante da vida do planeta Terra. O desejo de vida de um humano era uma explosão que não cabia na vida em si, por ser pequena demais. Quão pequena tinha sido a vida de Regulus, e quão imensa fora a explosão de seu desejo pela vida!<p>

De joelhos ao lado da armadura de Leão vazia e voltada para o corpo imóvel de Radamanthys, Shion não conseguia ver direito o chão por causa das lágrimas. Aquilo era um absurdo de tão injusto. Era inaceitável. Aquele menino, aquele talento gigantesco e toda a fé de Sísifo simplesmente desapareceram ali.

"Regulus... Você derrotou um dos três juízes do inferno. Muito bem... Muito bem, mas... Eu queria que você vivesse! Você... Você era o mais novo entre nós!"

Shion era o herdeiro dos antigos guerreiros. Aceitara receber o desejo dos cavaleiros da guerra passada, de seu mestre e de seus veteranos. Ele compreendia como os mais velhos, depois de lutarem todo o possível, confiavam à geração seguinte a continuação de sua fé. Mas Regulus era bem mais novo do que ele. Por que Shion tinha de herdar o desejo dos mais novos? Por que ele devia enterrar a criança na qual todos confiaram o futuro? Por que Regulus?

Não teria se importado em dar a vida por aquele garoto. Se tivessem sobrevivido, teria adorado adotá-lo como um irmão mais novo para que pudessem se consolar. Se tivessem sobrevivido, Shion teria alegremente servido de alvo de testes substituto para as novas técnicas daquele prodígio. Teria transmitido sua fé ao mais novo. Mas agora se sentia terrivelmente só.

Percebeu o cosmos de Radamanthys. Virou-se e encarou a realidade: a Guerra Santa continuava. Suprimiu as lágrimas e levantou-se, pois herdara a fé de Regulus.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>


End file.
